Lauren
by A Dreaming Panda
Summary: Lauren Hardy is an average every day girl just turning 14 as the infection hit Savannah. She, and her husky dog called Alpha, met four other survivors on top of a burning hotel and chose to stick with them. Full summary inside.


**Lauren Hardy is an average every day girl just turning 14 as the infection hit Savannah. She, and her husky dog called Alpha, met four other survivors on top of a burning hotel and chose to stick with them. After hours of fighting off infected, the survivors come across Eric Hardy, Lauren's low-life father and take him along with them, much to Lauren's hate. Despite Eric leaving Lauren with her mother as a baby, Lauren still has to find love in her heart for her father. Will this chaos make Eric and Lauren's relationship stronger or will it tear them apart even more? OCs and stuff. Please review.**

* * *

Street lights flickered. The stench of rain and.. gasoline lingered in the air. Cars parked, darkness within the homes of many different families.

Lauren Hardy, a young 13-year-old girl, was walking through her somewhat desertedstreet, unaware of what was going on. She was heading home after a spending her time after school with her friend, Abby whose father had just had some sort of seizure in front of Lauren and Abby.

Blood was gushing from what seemed to be a bite mark on his neck. Abby's father explained to the pair he was bitten by some crazy man he was walking past on his way home around 2 hours ago.

It was all strange really, a man biting another man, the victim later then dropping to the floor and suffering some sort of deranged heart attack. She never knew cannibalism could reach to such a point like that. Lauren stopped at her front door. She patted her denim jacket down and rummaged through her top pocket and pulled out a key.

She unlocked the door and entered the building, shutting the door behind her. "Mom?" She called. No answer.

That was odd. Usually her mother would have stepped out of somewhere and greeted her. But not tonight. Lauren noticed the lights in the kitchen were off. Her husky dog, Alpha or Al was sat on the stairs, awaiting for any kind of reaction from his owner.

"Hey, Al." Lauren smiled to her dog. She shuffled the backpack on to her shoulders a little more before stepping in to the living room.

The room smelt of.. blood and rotting meat. She noticed the tv was showing the news. The reporter was speaking about how high murder had risen over the past 3 weeks with people biting and eating each other alive. Lauren narrowed her eyes and saw a silhouette of a woman standing beside the tv. Lauren flicked on the light to get a better view.

There, with charcoal hair, milky white eyes and pale skin, stood her mother. Blood stained her mouth and her neck and she held.. flesh? Of a human?

"M-mom?" Lauren whispered, trying not to disturb, what had _looked like,_ her mother.

Alpha trotted in and began barking at the possessed-like woman. She instantly reacted to the sound and dropped the flesh. She screamed a little and sprinted towards the two. Alpha quickly reacted and leaped at Lauren's mother and knocked her on to her back.

"Al!" Lauren cried and Alpha ran back to her. She smiled and hugged her trusty friend tightly. "This is why I love huskies. Thank you, Al!"

Lauren spotted her mother slowly rising to her feet. Lauren began searching for a weapon, only to find her father's golf club that he had left here when he came to visit. She grabbed it tightly and swung for her mother. The end of the club collided in to her head. Her head split and blood poured everywhere. The dead.. _creature_ fell limp to the floor, completely headless.

"I don't know what the heck is going on here but I need to get back to Abby's house." Lauren sighed. "But first.. resources.."

Lauren lit up her house, using every light switch she could find. She emptied her backpack which consisted of her gym wear, trainers, various school books and equipment. She ran up in to her room. She grabbed her lucky tiny teddy bear and stuffed it in to her pocket.

Lauren opened her wardrobe and picked up another jacket which was green and threw it in to her backpack. Lauren sprinted back down the stairs and in to the kitchen.

Lauren threw the door of the fridge opened and picked up some chocolate bars and a small carton of milk. She ran over to the cupboards and took out her cookie jar. She took 6 cookies out and wrapped them all up in cling film and placed all of these items in to her bag, the milk in a seperate pocket. Lauren opened the bottom cupboard and pulled out a bag of tortilla chips and stuffed them away in her bag.

"Now what?" Lauren muttered to herself.

Beside her, stood Alpha, who stared up at her and whined a little. A grin appeared on her face. "Yeah. Food for you too."

Lauren grabbed two tins of pet food and placed them in to her bag. "Now.. weapons." She smiled to herself and went straight for the garage with Alpha.

Lauren switched the light on, seeing her mother's car sat there. She walked straight over to her father's tool box and opened it. She took out a flashlight, a hammer and a wrench. Lauren placed the hammer inside of her bag, put the wrench in a side pocket on her bag and kept ahold of the flashlight, along with the gold cub.

"Let's get to Abby's house." Lauren cheered and ran from the garage, grabbing Alpha's leash. Alpha ran beside her, tongue hanging from his mouth goofily.


End file.
